1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to coupling means for coupling one rigid element to one or more other rigid elements. More specifically, the invention relates to such a coupling means which is mountable in the one element, and movable into and out of the element, and including engagement means for couplingly engaging openings on the other elements.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Means for coupling one element to another are known in the art as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,930,638; 3,811,785; 3,747,965; 3,580,620; 3,315,996 and 2,719,750.
However, none of the above described means are conceptually or structurally similar to the means taught and claimed herein.